Dear Jessica: Unrequited Spider-Love
by dokebibeats
Summary: Series of short personal love letters to Jessica written in Peter's words that travels through the time span of Dark Reign to Avengers vs X-Men. Inspired by Spider-Man: Blue
1. Chapter 1: Secret Crush

**Hi everyone, this is another tiny side-project that I'm doing while I'm working on my multi-fic, Secrets of Oscorp. I just really wanted to write something that was kind of short and sweet, so I hope you enjoy this little series of drabbles that I will be posting on this story! As usual, reviews are appreciated. :)**

* * *

 _Dear Jessica,_

 _It's been already more than a month since I've had a crush on you. I know it seems really juvenile of me writing a love letter that no one's going to read but it seems like the only way right now which I can vent my feelings towards you without looking like a bumbling, stumbling idiot in front of you all the time. Why is it taking me so long to confess to you?_

 _Let's see….I annoy the crap out of everyone in the team, people don't take me seriously, I have self-confidence issues that go through the roof, and I'm just a really big coward and a big time dork. Who would want to date a guy like that? I wouldn't, and especially someone flawless as you wouldn't either in a million years._

 _Wow, what can I say? You've been through so much….way more than I have. Being trained to become a weapon for Hydra without any say in the matter, and on top of that getting kidnapped by Skrulls for almost a year and getting blamed for the Invasion when it wasn't your fault? You have no idea how much I admire your resiliency. You always say that you're worthless and nobody likes you but that's just not true. You're an inspiration to me every day and you don't even realize it. I wish I could muster up my guts to tell you that I love you, but for now this will suffice for the ever-so self-deprecating Spider-Man._

 _Love,_

 _Peter Parker_


	2. Chapter 2: That Parker Luck

_Dear Jessica,_

 _So...you've started dating Hawkeye, huh? Wow. Remember when we were supposed be deployed together to Brazil to stop the possessed Hulk from rampaging Rio De Janeiro? Well, just like in my classic tale, I found out that Ben Grimm was also possessed and had to stop him because he was rampaging downtown Manhattan and was quickly making his way towards Queens, so I had to stop him to make sure nothing happened to Aunt May._

 _So I left to Manhattan and Clint came in my place to go with you, Carol and Noh-Varr. I kinda knew that Clint also had a thing for you, and I was worried that I was gonna miss my chance of confessing my love for you. So, where was I?_

 _Oh, right…so, I went to stop Ben Grimm with the rest of the Fantastic Four members and other Avengers like Logan and Luke Cage in downtown Manhattan right next to Tiffany's, you remember that place, right? I remember you telling me how you hate my playful banter when I was trying to free you from the Mandrill and you sounded so cute when you were angry at me, ok. Now I'm getting sidetracked again._

 _Anyways, we ended up getting our asses kicked and my head felt like the cracked Liberty Bell in Philly, but we got the job done. When I came back to the Avengers Tower, I saw you and Clint making out in a corner next to Tony's private bar._

 _Ok….let me compose myself a bit first….god, this is so painful….alright._

 _When I saw you kissing him, it felt like someone rammed the Executioner's blade through my heart but ten times worse….like the type of pain that will never ever go away no matter how much you beg for it and the longer you think about it, you feel like your heart's going to shatter inside of you into many pieces to the point that it becomes irreparable._

 _I'm sorry if this sounds like I'm blaming you, because I'm not. I should've confessed to you earlier but the good old Parker Luck struck again as I missed my chance like usual. What was that you said to me? You said, "I assure you that the defects of my character never go unpunished." Heh, well I guess we're in the same boat._

 _Damn it, love hurts….I hate feeling like this…will someone please make it go away, because I can't last another day watching you being with him. I'm sorry for being selfish, but it's just that I want you all by myself even though I'm too scared to admit that like the fool I am. Now, excuse me while I go grab a bottle of Thor's mead to drink and cry myself to sleep._

 _Love,_

 _Peter Parker_

* * *

 **P.S. As usual, reviews are appreciated even though it doesn't seem much for a short drabble like this :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Promise

**Hey there, Readers! This letter is a prelude to my one-shot fic, "As Long As You're Safe." It pretty much describe what Peter's been feeling after Jessica was captured by the X-Men. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Dear Jessica,_

 _It's been 2 weeks since you were captured by the X-Men. Words can't describe how I feel at the moment. Why are we even fighting them? I know that the phoenix force is something that concerns all of us but we could've just talked it out like grown adults instead of turning it into Civil War: Reloaded. I could go on about the politics behind this silly war for days but I don't want to talk about that right now._

 _You've been captured….again. I promised you that I was gonna keep you safe after the events of the Skrull Invasion, but I've failed to keep that promise. When I saw you getting snatched by Warpath, I tried to run after you as fast I can, but the wormhole closed too fast for me. I'm sorry that I wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough. This is all my fault, and I shouldn't have let it happen to you._

 _These last 2 weeks has been the most painful 14 days of my life in my recent memory. It's almost as bad as the first 2 weeks after I let Gwen die in my hands. I've been having nightmares of you falling from that very same George Washington Bridge every single night and it's been driving me insane. Have I talked to Doctor Strange or anyone else about it? Of course not, even though I should've but you know how stubborn I am._

 _But everything's gonna be ok now. Charles Xavier came to join us very recently because he saw that Cyclops' corrupt ways of using the phoenix force were poisoning our beloved friends, family and the planet that we live in. He said that he found the captured Avengers inside an active volcano in Russia. And he said that you were there too, alive and kicking still!_

 _We're gonna come and get you and we're gonna save everybody. Even though we're gonna be probably going up against Phoenix-powered Colossus and Magik, we're still gonna get all of you out of there….no matter what, so just sit and hang tight._

 _Hey, Jess. I'm about to do something really stupid. By any chance that we run into Colossus and Magik, we're not gonna be able to beat them. So, I'm gonna buy everyone as much time as possible so Cap and everybody else can get you guys out. You're probably going to hate me for this because you despise being saved, but it's what I have to do. I have to make sure that you're safe from harm, especially a harm that I caused or I won't be able to live with myself. So, in case if I die today, I just want you to know that I love you so much because there's nobody else so precious and marvelous as you…..I'll miss you, my Spider-Darling._

 _Love,_

 _Peter Parker_

* * *

 ** _P.S. Review are always welcomed! :D_**

 ** _A/N: A.K.A. Jessica Jones is coming on Nov 20th on Netflix! WOOHOO!_**


End file.
